


you're all that I know

by anonlymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, No Angst, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlymous/pseuds/anonlymous
Summary: Hishusband. It’s been a month and still, Magnus can barely believe it.





	you're all that I know

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
No one can ever, ever find out.
> 
> Title from Good Nights by Whethan. (Will I ever come up with a fic title that isn't from song lyrics? Stay tuned to find out)

  


The sun rises slowly, and for once Magnus doesn’t mind that he’s being woken by its golden light at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. 

It’s hard to mind anything nowadays, when the days are so full of beauty – early morning strolls on the white sand of the beach, afternoons of lounging in hammocks and eating luxurious seafood, evenings spent visiting friends around the world or making love and watching the sunset. And all with the spark of his magic returned to him, and with his husband by his side. 

His _husband_. It’s been a month and still, Magnus can barely believe it. 

His husband, who now seems to be awake, judging by his body shifting and the grumbling noises he's making. Alec turns toward Magnus and it’s like his entire face lights up, his eyes blinking blearily and his usual morning grumpiness turning into a smile. it’s a sight Magnus will never grow tired of waking up to. 

“Good morning.” Magnus smiles, running a hand through Alec’s messy hair and then moving it downwards, cupping Alec’s cheek as he leans forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. He moves his hand further down, brushing over Alec’s side, and suddenly Alec is … laughing? 

Magnus stops moving for a second, just to make sure he’s heard right, and then, before Alec can properly catch his breath, very deliberately tickles him again. And once again, Alec bursts out laughing, this time burying his face in Magnus’s neck and curling into a ball to get away from his hands. 

And not just laughing but _giggling_. Alec Lightwood – the man whose glare terrifies new recruits, who looks like he would murder you for talking to him before he gets his morning coffee, who’s been trained to hunt and kill since childhood – is trembling next to him. Giggling helplessly. Sounding happy and unrestrained and downright adorable. 

Magnus can’t help but grin. He shows mercy and moves his hands away – he’ll replace tickling with teasing, for now. “You never told me you were so ticklish, Alexander. I thought we were supposed to know all of each other’s secret weaknesses now that we’re married, hmm?”

Alec snorts; his expression is half a pout and half a playful scowl. “Marriage also means you’re not supposed to use those weaknesses against me, but clearly you didn’t get that memo. And it’s secret for a reason. No one can ever, ever find out.” 

If Magnus wasn’t already in love, the way Alec is looking at him – all seriousness and glares and eyelashes – would probably do the trick. In the wake of that face, there’s no way Magnus can deny him anything, nor would he ever want to.

So instead he intertwines his fingers with Alec’s, brings their joined hands up to his mouth so he can press a kiss to Alec’s knuckles, and says, “Don’t worry, my love. All of your secrets are safe with me.”

  



End file.
